Shadow
by JoMoCC
Summary: A Klaroline/Forwood drabble


**I don't know how I came up with this story, and you might not find it very interesting, but somehow I love it!**

**So this one is dedicated to myself. :)**

* * *

Dear diary,

Tyler finally came back to town this morning. He totally took me by surprise when he showed up at history class. He seemed different, more confident and much nicer than the cynic he used to be. When he walked inside the classroom and smiled that beautiful smile at me, I knew I should be thrilled to see him again. But somehow, I wasn't.

He must have noticed that. I noticed his smile quickly vanished when I looked away from him. It's just that when you're apart from someone for quite a while, there's this invisible wall standing between you two, and eye contact just makes things more awkward.

During the whole class, Tyler kept giving me secret looks, just like what we always did before everything messed up. But I couldn't look him in the eye. Though he was still him, I was still me, but we could never be the same us again.

Then I got a text from him. 'Why aren't you wearing the bracelet?" I turned to look at him. Right. The bracelet. I put it in my drawer next to the picture of me and the horse. Maybe I should give it back to Tyler since we haven't sorted things out yet.

I faked a smile at him then stared at the blackboard again. He must have noticed I was acting like sitting on pins and needles, clearly absent-minded. Damn! Why wouldn't he just stop staring at me!

I ran as fast as I could when the school bell rang. It's not like I was avoiding him, but I certainly wasn't ready to have the conversation at that moment. He did everything for me, he even changed who he really is, but I, the girl who should be all thankful and begging him to take me back, couldn't find the courage to face him.

However, it wasn't some simple things I could easily run from, we'll have to come to a conclusion eventually. And I'm sure if we just try to get it straight, everything will be back to normal again.

Yep, that's what I'm gonna do now. I'm gonna give him back the bracelet and have a heart-to-heart conversation with him. Then we'll be Caroline and Tyler, Tyler and Caroline again.

* * *

Dear diary,

I haven't seen her for quite sometime. It's not like I was avoiding her, but these feelings I had been feeling for her should be burnt into ashes. As I once told Elijah, love was a vampire's greatest weakness. This girl certainly wouldn't be mine, no one would.

I was evil, dishonest and irritable in any way. I had been this person for my whole life, there's no way anyone could ever change that. Not even her.

But I won't just give up on her, she's not the kind of girl I should let her slip away, and I'm not really a quitter. So maybe, when I've created enough hybrids, she'll know I'm the only one that can protect her, take care of her and always be there for her.

That's when one of my hybrids walked in and gave me the incident update. My wolf boy was back in town. Since he didn't come here to inform me, I presume he had successfully broken the sire bond. That truly was something I needed to see for myself.

By the time I entered the Grill, he had been hanging there for a while with the girl I 'wasn't' avoiding. She was smiling at him, the kind of smile I only saw once when I gave her the wine at the dance. But now she was smiling at that wolf boy, continuously.

An idea suddenly came up to my mind, then I walked towards them, trying to keep casual as always.

"You forgot this at my place the other night, love." I took out the bracelet from my pocket and placed it onto her wrist.

Caroline widened her eyes as I showed up, but didn't stop me when I was placing the jewelry. That should be a good sign.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Wolf boy seemed confused.

But Caroline didn't even hear what he just said. She was staring at me with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

I took a seat next to her and leaned forward until I could smell the perfume on her neck. "Didn't you just text me, saying that you wanted to see me, sweetheart?"


End file.
